


We've Got A Big Big Mess On Our Hands Tonight

by pinocchiopariah (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M, Warped Tour, absolute feralness, based on a true story that happened to me but very loosely, lost on my hard drive, work in progress but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinocchiopariah
Summary: "I'll beat his ass for that damn hydroflask.""And whats stopping you?" Gerard asked"A permanent dent on my criminal record."
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Kudos: 7





	We've Got A Big Big Mess On Our Hands Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this got deleted off my old account and half of it got lost during it so think of it as a nice little placeholder aka remind me to finish this

"It's just a hydroflask, Bert. We can get you a new one." Gerard said trying to comfort a very angry man he called his boyfriend. 

I'll beat his ass for that damn hydroflask."

"And whats stopping you?" Gerard asked

"A permanent dent on my criminal record. I swear to god I'm gonna get it back. I payed 25 bucks for it!" 

"I sure you will, honey. Now, come on Good Charlotte is supposed to come on in a few minutes." Gerard said tugging on Bert's shirt sleeve. If there was one thing Gerard could count on, it was Bert's stubbornness. It often got them in trouble but Bert claims it wasn't his fault that the guard took his hydroflask under the guise of "potential weapon". A weapon? Bert would gladly show them what a weapon really looked like.

"I'm not going until I get my water bottle back." Bert said angrily crossing his arm and accidentally hitting someone in the crowded picnic area. "What the hell man?" Yelled some dude in an oversized flannel and khaki shorts. "Suck my dick!" Bert answered back.

"Robert!" Gerard gritted his teeth trying not to start another fight after what happened with the security guard not less than 20 minutes ago. Gerard considered himself a meek pacifist that refused to start something that doesn't affect him directly (the yin to Bert's yang to be exact). "If you stop, I'll get you a bottled water from one of the food trucks, alright?" 

Bert's fist dropped hearing about the chance of hydration but Bert liked to challenge himself. He did have some masochistic tendencies that he liked to live up to. If someone asked him to jump not only will he ask how high but he will attempt to break the sound barriers while he was at it.

"No, I'll be fine. Just take me to see Joel Madden." Bert said. Gerard knew that Bert wasn't going to last that long without water but if Bert didn't want an overpriced water bottle then so be it. 

****

10 minutes into the set, Bert felt somewhat dizzy but goddamn it the man just wanted to recreate that scene from My Immortal with his bf. It wasn't his fault he ended up on the ground being trampled by the circle pit. Gerard didn't notice his boyfriend being practically stomped on until a few minutes later when he went to find something from his backpack.

Gerard had to get him to a first aid tent before Front Porch Step or some other shitty pop punk band got to him. Grabbing Bert yet again by his shirt collar, Gerard pushed through the crowd of oblivious teenagers and pissed off parents like he was some sort of dog trying out for the part of Lassie. Finding a med tent wasn't that hard when it was the only non dark colored thing there and also had a big ass banner that said FIRST AID. 

Gerard anxiously threw Bert at the nurse, surprising her from the book she was reading. "Uh... he passed out." Gerard said out of breath. "Well no shit Einstein. " The nurse scoffed at him. "Is he gonna be okay at least?" Perhaps, Gerard thought, they'll get some free merch because of this. "Of course he's gonna be fine. You got nothing to worry about."


End file.
